The present invention relates to seat protectors, more specifically, the present invention relates to protective motorcycle seat covers.
Motorcycle seats are commonly exposed to the elements when a motorcycle is parked in an unprotected location. The seat is subjected to significant deterioration as a result of this exposure, and further, the rider can be subjected to significant discomfort or inconvenience as the seat is heated by sun exposure or moistened by precipitation.
Protection has been available by providing a tent-like enclosure which covers the entire motorcycle or by providing a motorcycle seat cover which extends from the front of the seat to the back of the seat covering the entire seating area. Full cycle covers present a storage and transporation difficulty and are often inconvenient and time consuming to deploy and/or to remove. Full seat covers can also be inconvenient to store during operation of the motorcycle.
Further, covers which slide over the seat and are secured with elastic can easily be stolen from the cycle, presenting an expense and an inconvenience to the biker and re-exposing the original seat. Covers which remain more permanently attached to the seat, while protecting the original seat from deterioration, do not provide water protection for the rider or prevent heating of the seat. These covers, which remain exposed for extended periods of time can also suffer the effects of weathering thus rendering them ineffective.